Picture Perfect Family
by Outraugous.K
Summary: Little story about the Grissom family. Enjoy.
1. Looking over the Lab

**This is my first fan fiction, well not really my first one I did a house and Cameron wedding fiction. But this is my first fiction on this account, so enjoy.**

Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the character, only used them for fun not profit. Dam!_

* * *

She would stare over the desk, though the window above her though the trace lab in front. She would see Hodges working away and gave a little stared at Mandy across the lab.

Then she would look over to his door to his office, watch him work.

Someday she would watch him smile to himself but his eyes would always wonder over to the little picture frame over in the corner of his desk. She would smile as well. As she know what was in the picture frame.

But today was different; he was looking at her she look up and looks over to him. He smile ever so beautiful and she smile back with little flirty grin, Showing off gab in between her teeth.

God how he love her grin, it always brings a smile to his face.

She would wish to walk over there and gave the man across the hall a passion full kiss on the lips. But work never going to do by it self.

She would turn around and watch the clock tick down the second and sigh as it not the time she wanted.

In her head she would magical turn the time to the time she want, walk out of here and go home to him. She smile again to herself but not for long or someone would wonder what going on.

She turns her head again and watches over to the man across the hall.


	2. looking in the corner of his desk

Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the character, only used them for fun not profit. But I own Kallista Sarah Grissom. _

Kallista Sarah means; _the most beautiful princess._

* * *

He is sitting down in his office looking at the picture frame in the corner of his desk. He's beautiful wife holding on to his little love bug.

He's little nickname for her. Her real name that his wife named her is Kallista Sarah Grissom, She only nine month old. But acts like a nine year old.

She totally love bugs, just like daddy. Butterfly are her favourite, she love the moths as well. Her mummy scared of moths.

Kallista favourite toy is a green and pink butterfly toy. She like sucking on her toy, no one can get her toy away from her.

He would always look at his beautiful daughter and sees her mother looking straight at him, the little gab in between the teeth, the wavy brown hair, the pearly blue eyes of her daddy.

He love looking at the picture frame in the corner of the desk, see his family. He got a family; in the past he never though he would have a family and now he got a daughter and wife, He the happiest man in the world in this office.

He looks away from the picture frame and looks in the front and look at the gorgeous wavy brown hair women of his wife. Thoughts go though his head, happy thoughts.

Every time he looks over to her, making him love her more then before.


	3. looking over to the toddler

Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the character, only used them for fun not profit. But I own Kallista Sarah Grissom._

* * *

She would look over to his office again and see a gorgeous brunette toddler fussing and sucking on to her finger in the baby car seat.

She would watch him over in the office work away on paper work but stop and fuss over his daughter.

Though the hallway you can hear the noise of the little girl laughing as her daddy play with her feet.

She would look over and smile and laugh at the noise of her daughter laughing out loud. But heart craves for her daughter more every time she sees her or hears her.

She a mother, mother to a beautiful daughter; A daughter she never though she would have. How much she love her so much, never want to leave her side.

She looks over and sees him going in the baby bag next to car seat and getting Juan; Kallista favourite toy butterfly.

All you heard was laughter though the hallway, echoing down to the lab room where she was working.

Watch her daughter play and suck on to Juan, so wanting her to play with a dolly or something but she just like her daddy.

She looks up to him and smile at him, look at his amazing blue eyes. The same blue eyes her daughter got and the wavy brunette blackly colour hair.

Right now she just want to come over and hold Kallista, while she hold her she hold on to little pinkie and suck on to it. And go up and kiss her beloved husband. But work not going to do it self.


End file.
